


【科拟/生地】love war

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【科拟/生地】love war

R18注意，公共场合下的h注意  
无剧情，只是我想吃肉了  
嗯...我的肉难吃到什么程度大家都有目共睹，慎入  
部分描写参考《海蒂性学报告》和其他性学相关资料

生物：莱斯华特·洛帕  
地理：菲尔顿·海伊

 

莱斯华特把一只手垫在菲尔顿脑后，防止他不小心撞上身后的墙壁，也方便加深这个吻，处在被动地位的青年甚至刚刚才反应过来那个心血来潮的提议——事实上离生物说出那句“来做？”也不足十秒钟——他根本没时间提出什么反对意见。现在潮水般的电信号密密麻麻的包裹住神经不断上涌，将他的思维全部拖下了外界刺激织出的大网。快感是让人停止思考的最佳武器，莱斯华特显然深知这一点。

粗糙的舌尖不断抚慰着口腔上壁的敏感皮肤，舌下的唾液腺尽职尽责出的分泌出的液体沿着唇角一路下滑，氧气被掠夺所带来的眩晕感使他只能紧抓住生物的衣领——这个动作反倒让人觉着他是喜欢这种身体接触的，虽然理论上这种看法也并不算错。

这个侵略性的吻终于告一段落，莱斯华特揽着菲尔顿的腰，相当满足的看着他喘息，他的确也就是故意造成这样的局面。

菲尔顿还揪着莱斯华特的衣领，抬起头试图摆出长者的威严，尽管看上去他甚至比生物还要年轻。但很遗憾的是不管是他水汽迷蒙的眼眸，还是话语中很明显的气息不匀都让他那句“这里是公共场合。”的抗议没半点气势。

莱斯华特笑了笑，俯下身来在他的耳边呵气：“我说菲尔，要不要我帮你回忆一下我们在公共场合做过多少次。”

“比方说上次的玻璃花房？”

耳廓被薄唇叼住，细小的绒毛被舌尖舔舐而过，趴在发痒的皮肤上。被刺激到敏感带的地理发出一声轻微的呜咽，越发的支不住本就发软的身体，仰着脖子看向空白而模糊的天花板。耳畔温热的吐息蜿蜒的爬向大脑内部，在曲折的沟回之中落下暧昧不明的水汽。

“或者想想在图书馆的那次？”

竹枝般的手指撩开衬衫下摆，沿着脊骨一寸寸上滑，偏高的体温通过指尖传达出去。

不行…还想要更多，想让全身由内而外的燃烧起来。菲尔顿已经忘了自己所处的是个什么环境，所有的挑逗都只是蜻蜓点水没办法带来实质性的安慰。伴随华特的低语，一些不堪入目的回忆涌入了他混沌的脑中，诸如被玻璃反射出来的自己主动索欢时的表情，或是午后三时的图书馆中，咸腥的气味混合着书香不断上涌。

他开始主动索取莱斯华特的温度，察觉到这一点的生物却支着墙壁拉开与他的距离。

“当然。”他将膝盖顶入喘息着的青年的大腿之间，似是不经意的隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料，磨蹭着已经偷偷挺立起来的性器，用手指抚摸着菲尔顿的脸颊，抹开那眼角渗出的水色。声音极低，温柔得像是要化开来。

“你知道的，我从不会勉强你。”

这个做爱前先予以问询的习惯也不知是从什么时候开始出现的，但地理依稀记得的是以前的华特远比现在更加的肆意妄为，即便对他那过剩的保护欲压制住了另外的一些欲望，但那双眸子里载有的东西，他一直能够读懂。

他抓住那双手，像猫一样的蹭了蹭，想起骤变论获得胜利的那天，生物挡上了所有窗帘，一根又一根的点着香烟。

然后是一段有些纷乱的记忆，口腔中充斥着的烟草的苦味和腥甜的血腥气息，布料的撕裂声，还有被禁锢的酸麻手腕以及疼痛。最后华特抱住他一遍遍的说着对不起，声音和身体都是颤抖的，他直到现在也不知道他到底有没有哭。

那是最粗暴的，也是唯一粗暴的一次，那些青紫的痕迹在特殊的体质之下也用了一个星期才完全消去，就更别提肩膀上的那个齿痕了。大概也是从那天之后，那些凌厉的棱角被一点点的收了起来，小心的磨平，避免再让他人被刺伤。

但说实在的，只要是华特有所需要，他就永远不可能说出拒绝的字眼。

“没关系，来做吧。”他抬了眼，狡黠的笑了笑，“还是你想听更刺激一点的话，诸如‘请把我灌满’或者’来草哭我‘？”

这种孩子气的挑衅行为很快就得到了处罚，莱斯华特将他抱起来放在台阶上。顺手还抽去了他的皮带丢到一边，完全不在意重物撞击地面时发出的刺耳噪音，低头去咬衬衫的纽扣。

这个姿势相当奇怪，他只能用手肘勉强撑起身体，以让台阶尖利的棱不至于戳着他的脊背，但金属制的防滑带却又硌着骨头，还有瓷砖冰凉的温度透过薄薄的衣料黏滞在皮肤上，即使是夏季，这种商场中宽敞得过分的紧急通道中也阴冷的让人难受，唯一的热源现在埋首在他的颈间，吮吸着一小块皮肤，像是一个考察着猎物的吸血鬼绅士。衬衫的纽扣一颗不剩的被解了开，浅色的衣角垂在瓷砖上，没人去管会不会弄脏。他快速的吸了口气，倒出一只手环住华特的脖颈，把上身的重量加在他身上，而对方用舌尖舔舐了一下那块浅红的吻痕，抬起头看了他一眼，碧绿的眼睛半眯着。

菲尔顿突然觉得自己像是被美洲狮盯上的叉角羚。

 

身上覆着的多余的衣物被不紧不慢地褪下去，微凉的指尖隔着最后的布料点了点着分泌出液体的前端，然后得意的在那双琥珀色的眼睛前晃了晃，菲尔顿被他温水煮青蛙的举动弄得从无可奈何到气急败坏，压着莱斯华特的后颈去咬他的嘴唇，借着力把另一只手也空出来，按着自己的尾椎骨勾住内裤的边缘，蜷着腿粗暴的把它拽下。华特没回应他主动的吻，而是把他的手移开来，亲了亲他的手心。

“放松。”他温和的告诫道，稍稍抬起身来，居高临下的看着那具因拥挤的情欲而颤抖的身体，挣脱掉菲尔顿加于他身上的力，让他恢复成那种不太舒服的姿势，然后安抚般的摸摸他的发顶，又收回手来握着他的脚踝向上抚摸，直到大腿的中部，咬住近腿根内侧的一处。

“呜...”这一点也不舒服，所有极为敏感的地方都被刻意避开，涨得发疼的炙热的性器和凸起的乳尖发出请求抚慰的信号，闪电般劈开大脑，清空其余的想法。他将空气压进同样灼热的肺叶，但喘息带走的热量并不能让他冷却下来，汗液从毛孔中渗出来，黏黏呼呼的搅和成一团，像是奶油打翻在面粉之中，香甜到让人头疼的味道并非只出现在意想之中。菲尔顿眨眨眼睛，将眼中的液体从眼眶里挤出去，他想开口和华特说点什么，什么都好，不论是调情或是乞求，至少别丢人的除了呻吟什么声音都发不出来。

但最终他也只是喟叹般的叫了声了生物的名字，因释放的快感而软了身子，华特伸出一只手搂住他的腰，帮他挡了一下台阶棱角的碰撞，他的另一只手拢着那些乳白色的液体，递到了唇边一点点的舔了干净。从菲尔顿的角度看，阳光扑在他英俊的脸上，看起来如同文艺复兴时期被创造出的那些大理石雕琢的大天使——连舔舐的动作都像是做什么神圣的仪式。

“得了吧，地理。”他对自己说。“多不堪的样子都被他看到过了，你这会儿还不好意思个什么劲儿。”

这回莱斯华特罕见的似乎没察觉到他的心情变化，只是在吃掉了那些蛋白质与糖类的混合物之后了开口。

“我还没碰它呢，菲尔。你还真是敏感。”金发的青年带了促狭的笑意，后半句话咬在菲尔顿的耳畔:“你在自慰的时候也会叫我的名字吗?”

“这个你没资格说我——你才是那个半夜十二点打越洋电话找我的欲求不满的孩子。”地理瞥了他一眼，把腿攀在他的腰上，一方面借些力支住身子，一方面方便华特手指的侵入。

“是，是，我是那个精力旺盛的孩子，那菲尔顿哥哥你呢?”他用了那个早已弃置的称呼，在这个时候更让人觉得羞耻。地理抿了抿唇，别开视线没反驳他。但不久之后他又把眼睛挪回来了，因为一股馥郁的香气突然传到他的鼻端。

“那个是我的润肤霜?”他看看华特手中已经打开了盖子的阔口塑料瓶“你要用这个做润滑?”

“是。”莱斯华特从里面挑出一块看上去颇有些像是奶油的淡黄色软膏状物，将它们缓慢的推入进那个小小的洞穴，按着柔软的内壁一点点涂抹开来“我们现在手头只有这个，还好配料没什么刺激性，大量使用应该也能达到效果。”

“但是感觉很奇怪...”当第二根手指带着更多润滑剂替代物进入身体时，菲尔顿小声的抗议了一下，换来了一个温柔的吻。

滑腻的触感黏滞在身体内部，紧致僵硬的肌肉被一点点拉伸开来，涌进更多冰凉的空气，菲尔顿觉得自己变成了一块热乎乎的正在融化的黄油或是什么蜗牛一类的软体动物。后穴被撑开后带来的空虚感让他不安的更紧的缠住对方的腰，还是有一声没一声，一遍又一遍的叫着恋人的名字。

华特曾经说过喜欢听他在做爱时念他的名字，于是菲尔顿也就慢慢养成了这个习惯——有时候会因为这个被弄得更惨，比如肌肉酸痛到一整天都躺在床上不想起来，但大多数时候华特还是比较有分寸的。

他觉得扩张已经足够了，但是对方的动作还没停下来，生物特别害怕因为前戏不充足而伤到他，甚至提出过放弃主动权这种建议，但菲尔顿在中途就宣告投降，因为他实在是不擅长这方面，就像莱斯华特永远搞不清do和mi的音差到底在哪儿。

 

这种难耐的折磨终于走到了尽头，身体被填充的满足盖过了不适感，几乎要让他欢呼出声。他一直没说出口的是他几近迷恋于这种两人身体紧密联合的感觉，或许这种感觉和学科间的相互需求是共通的，不然他们也不会这样渴求对方的身体，如同生物的进化离不开自然环境的影响。

肠壁上那一层润肤霜尽职尽能的发挥了它们的作用，将本不用来做这种事情的地方弄的可以让华特顺畅的进入，他一点点深入进去，直到抵到直肠的尽头，柔软的肉壁雀跃的接纳了他，本能的紧紧包裹住探进来的器物，几乎没有给菲尔顿适应的时间，他退出几寸，又撞击进去。

“华，华特...！”地理抓着台阶的边缘，声音颤抖，带着不间断的喘息，话语因过于激烈的波动性的快感而断断续续“呜...我觉得你是在谋杀我...”

莱斯华特当然丝毫没有放缓，或是放轻他的动作，反倒是变本加厉的辗磨着极敏感的一处，拨了拨对方那被汗水黏在额上的栗色头发。

“怎么会呢菲尔，你知道我舍不得的。”

他揉开对方微蹙的眉头，柔声询问道“疼吗?”

“不...”菲尔顿舔了一下自己干得暴了皮的下唇，抬起眼睛看着那一抹碧绿色“嗯...你继续就好...”

华特似乎是轻轻的笑了一声，冲他眨眨眼睛，把那只手从眉心处撤下来，绕过颈侧来到后颈下方的脊骨，指腹按着一节又一节凸起的小小骨节慢慢下滑，像是小孩子踩着铁轨间的枕木前行一般，不紧不慢。

但菲尔顿能感受到的快感丝毫都不温柔，他不止一次的对自己敏感带所在的位置感到奇怪，尤其是在这样的状况下，他觉得那根长长的骨骼里的那些干细胞都争先恐后的忘了自己应该分化成血细胞的职责，全变成了神经细胞来传达刺激。他无法也不能再放任自己溺死与那片绿色之中，他闭上了眼睛。

一切的声音都分外清晰了起来，在他主动的放弃了视觉之后。那些声波在宽广的无障碍物的楼梯间里被来回反弹，每层近三米，五层的商场的楼梯间几乎像是一个隧道，喘息声，辨不清语意的低吟，过量的润滑剂被推入抽出的动作带出来时发出的令人脸红的声音，在这里无限放大，声声入耳刺激着人的观感。

与之而来的遐想则更让人难堪，联想往往比实际更加撩拨人心。他看不到的画面都被大脑根据声音自动补足，迷蒙的带着水雾的眼睛，微张的嘴唇里隐约看得到翘起的舌尖，浅黄色的黏稠物和穴口因蹂躏而泛起的浅红色混成一团。

他曾在镜子中，甚至于屏幕上见过这样的自己，然而臆想带来的远胜于那种羞耻。

 

一个陌生的声音插入已经足够繁杂的脑中，他用仅存的一点点理智辨别出了那是脚步声，以及紧随其来的交谈声。

“哈啊...”他艰难的在喘息中寻出一丝空隙来“有人过来了。”

华特闭目听了一下，赞同了他的判断“好像是的。”

“但那又怎么样呢?你知道的，现在我们谁都没办法停下来了。”他咬着菲尔顿的耳垂，字句含糊，不以为然。

“我不记得你是那么在意旁人看法的人。”

菲尔顿扭动了一下身子，试图避开耳畔的吐息，但一次深入就让他失了力气，发出幼兽般委委屈屈的嘤咛“我...嗯...我只是担心，唔...被扭送到警察局去...”

“那你现在开始做祈祷吧，祈祷他别进来。”华特捏捏他湿漉漉的耳朵“毕竟我不信神。”

我怎么就爱上了这么过分的一个人...菲尔顿一片混沌的脑中冒出这么个想法。自己对自己叹息了一声。

隐隐约约的说话声还能听到，菲尔顿推断应该是一个正在打电话的人，他的语气越来越激烈，让人担心他下一秒就会推开那扇防火门走进来，把手机摔的四分五裂。地理不太清楚那扇门的隔音效果如何，只能尽可能的压抑住自己的声音以防让人听见。莱斯华特似乎对他的一心二用有点不满，但也体贴的没再恶意逼他出声。

先前也并非没有在让人焦虑的场合里做过，却没有一次真正面临现在这种紧张的局面，已经快要丧失掉的羞耻心又回到了胸膛中，合着甬道里肌肉的一次次收缩而脉动。他的身体如此积极的迎合着对方，简直恨不得彼此嵌合在一起。身体的敏感程度提高，那些声音几乎要将他撕扯开来，一寸一寸的浸在欲望的池水中。

他并没有那个闲暇去做个祈祷——虽然了解各地的宗教，但他也不信神——幸运的是门外的那个人在争吵了一阵之后最终还是离开了，菲尔顿紧绷的神经慢慢放松，在下一刻却又因华特突来的一次猛攻重新拉直。

“呜啊...”他伸手攥住华特的衬衫，鼻音重的像是要哭出来“别，别那么深，你要捅穿我了...”

莱斯华特的回应是压着尽头的另一次冲撞，他熟悉这具身体甚至胜过他自己的，十分清楚这个人的底线究竟在哪儿。他此刻游走在那条线上，将叉角羚逼上悬崖。

菲尔顿现在说不出话了，连喊对方的名字都做不到，溺亡已经不足以形容他此刻的感觉，他找不到词汇来形容这种极乐和炼狱并存的世界。

“你想射出来吗?”他听到那人有些懒散的声音。

“是...”他似乎是在梦境中回的话，性器的胀痛倒是能清晰的感受到。

华特得到答复，十指相扣的握住他的手，亲吻着他的眼睛，熟稔的找到肠壁的某一处，狠狠的碾上去，和他一同释放出来。

 

菲尔顿并不讨厌被身体中被灌上恋人的精液的那种有点奇怪的感觉，但事后清理实在相当麻烦，特别是在这样的场合。他直起身时过多的润滑剂替代物混合着白浊液从内里下滑，让他只能用手指堵住那个有些合不拢的洞穴，小声寻求帮助。

“华特...”他咬着嘴唇，有些不知道怎么开口，他向来觉得事后比过程中更让人害羞。

“嗯?”青年倒是早早就整理好了自己，拧了一瓶矿泉水淋在台阶上冲去那些痕迹。

“那个...帮我处理一下，它们会流出来...”

“抱歉，我真没考虑到这点，肛塞这种东西我也不会随身带着，我来找找替代物。”生物放下瓶子，看上去确实因为自己的失误而相当内疚，但说实话，这时候内疚没什么大用途。带出来旅行的大部分东西都在楼下车里的行李箱里，背包里只有那么几样，食物、工具、加上零碎的日用品，菲尔顿实在想不出哪样可以替代...嗯...肛塞。

“你将就一下，我们过一会儿去宾馆好好清理。”莱斯华特翻出一块六七厘米长的直六棱柱橡皮，用小刀削去棱角，努力把它变成一个近似的圆柱。他拿着它，走到菲尔顿面前，看上去简直像做错了事的孩子。

“真的对不起...”

菲尔顿冲他笑笑，脸颊还有些泛红。他把它推送入身体中，反倒是开始安慰生物了“我没生气，而且我们之间也不用道歉啊，你也没犯错不是?”

华特抿了抿唇，叹口气说“好吧，我们速战速决的买完衣服，这家商场的旁边就是宾馆了。”

这回轮到菲尔顿揉他的头发了。


End file.
